Eve
Eve is the daughter of Selene and Michael Corvin and so is the first born Hybrid. She is a Hybrid of all three types of Immortal strains, making her the final and most potent product of the Corvinus Strain to date. She is portrayed by actress India Eisley. History It is unclear whether Eve was conceived naturally before her parents' capture or artificially grown, although the obvious need of biotech corporation Antigen to keep Selene sedated suggests that she may have been the result of artificial growth. Regardless of her origins, it is known that she was kept and 'raised' by Antigen for the first years of her life, being told that her parents had died when she was born, learning little about her origins or nature. Only one doctor ever treated her as anything more than a specimen--to the point that she was officially known as 'Subject 2' rather than a name--with others regarding her as merely a means to an end. ''Underworld: Awakening When informed that she is about to be executed, Eve breaks out of captivity, freeing her mother, whose existence she had only recently learned about, before escaping herself. Although Selene is originally ignorant of Eve's existence, their connection allows Selene to see what Eve sees, causing her to track down the young girl. Selene is stunned by Eve's physical appearance in Hybrid form, as well as the raw strength she exhibits. After Eve is examined by a Vampire doctor named Olivia and fed blood to heal, she expresses her fear and frustration at her mother's distance, but Selene assures her that she is merely shaken at the sudden loss of Eve's father, rather than not caring about Eve. When Eve is recaptured by Antigen forces, Selene launches a new attack on the company, releasing Eve in time for her to kill Jacob Lane, the Lycan doctor who had sought to use Eve's DNA to create a new race of Lycans. Although Eve has a vision of Michael escaping, her father vanishes before she and Selene can get to the roof to find him, although Selene promises that they will find him. Powers & Abilities The full extent of her powers remains to be seen, given that she is introduced at the age of 11-12. Like her father Michael, she lacks any real training or knowledge of hand-to-hand combat. *'Superhuman Endurance': Eve is able to withstand multiple hits from the other Hybrid, Jacob Lane. *'Superhuman Strength': Her strength appears to be augmented by fear and rage, with other powers manifesting after feeding, but her raw strength is sufficient to compensate for this weakness against most foes. Eve is seen tossing a large cabinet into a concrete wall and shattering the wall with great force in the process, overpowering adult Human marines much larger than herself and holding them in place, tearing a transformed Lycan's head in half, and later overpowering and tearing out the throat of Hybrid Jacob Lane when he attacked her. *'Healing Factor': Until she is first fed actual Vampire blood, she is unable to heal from a Lycan attack at anything other than a normal Human rate, but she instantly heals a few seconds after feeding. When Eve cuts herself her skin regenerates. *'Superhuman Speed': She is shown running from police, Lycans, and not knowing, her mother. Even in a few seconds Lane cannot find her, upon being distracted. *'Superhuman Agility': Eve is able to launch herself onto a Lycan's back. Eve does twists and flips when she is seen fighting Jacob. *'Telepathy:' She is also able to psychically connect to both of her parents and see things through their eyes, as well as showing them things as she sees them, although this ability of sensory sychronization is apparently random rather than controlled. This can be viewed as an evolution of the genetic memory her parents possessed: a bloodless version of blood-borne memory transfer. Trivia * Her name was originally Nissa, but it was later changed to Eve for unknown reasons, possibly as a nod to Eve of Christian mythology. * India Eisley was eighteen during the filming of ''Awakening, yet Eve is only 11-12 in the movie. * She is never explicitly called 'Eve' in the film, with her name at Antigen being only 'Subject 2'; presumably she will receive this name after the film's conclusion. Gallery Underworld Awakening 09.jpg Underworld Awakening 11.jpg Underworld Awakening 17.jpg Thevampireshaveeve.png Cells.jpg Underworld Awakening 18.jpg hyb.jpg|Eve's eyes in Hybrid form Category:Hybrid Category:Awakening characters Category:Character